


A Story Of Betrayal And Hate

by Midgardian_Anna



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Passion, Poor Tom, Rough Trade, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgardian_Anna/pseuds/Midgardian_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston und Loki führen eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung, doch es gibt einen Haken: Toms heimliche Affäre zur der Schauspielerin Elizabeth Olsen. Diese missfällt Loki und er regelt die Lage auf seine ganz eigene Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story Of Betrayal And Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho! Das ist mein erster One Shot den ich hier hochlade. Einfach mal weil ich Tom und Loki liebe. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D

Er küsste ihn und legte seine Hände um seinen Hals, wie er es oft tat, wenn er die Führung übernahm. Er drückte zu, fester als sonst. 

„Loki, ich bekomme kaum noch Luft“, brachte Tom hervor. Normalerweise gefiel es ihm, wenn Loki seine Macht über ihm demonstrierte, doch dieses mal war es anders. Er bekam tatsächlich keine Luft mehr.  
Der sonst so von Lust erfüllte Raum war kalt und leer. Jegliche Leidenschaft war wie davon geweht und Tom wurde panisch und fing an, sich zu wehren. 

„Lo-Loki! Das ist kein Scherz. Ich bekomm kein Luft meh..“, presste er die Worte heraus, doch Loki zeigte kein Erbarmen und schaute ihm weiterhin kalt in die Augen, während sich der Griff um Toms Hals verstärkte.

„Tesserac- Tesseract!“, mit aller Kraft zwang sich Tom, das Notwort auszusprechen. Ihr Geheimwort, dass er seit Anfang seiner wilden und leidenschaftlichen Beziehung zu Loki das erste Mal benutzte. Doch Loki zeigte daraufhin keine Reaktion. Alles was er tat, war dem Mann vor ihm beim Sterben zuzusehen, wie er immer weiter nach Luft rang. Vergeblich.  
Vor Toms Augen tanzten schwarze Pünktchen. Er vernahm einen unfassbaren Schmerz in seinem Hals. Dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.

\- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ 

Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen? Minuten? Stunden? Tage, Wochen, Monate? Jahre? Er wusste es nicht. Er öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass er alleine in seinem Bett lag. Nur der stechende Schmerz in seinem Hals verriet ihm, dass die vergangenen Geschehnisse kein Traum waren. Um sich einen wohltuenden Schluck kühles Wasser zu genehmigen, schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Doch kaum hatte er einen Schritt gemacht, war er auch schon gestolpert. Etwas lag auf dem Fußboden, etwas Großes. Als Tom sich ansah, was ihm in den Weg gelegt wurde, stieß er, ungeachtet seines schmerzenden Halses, einen Schrei aus.  
Fassungslos schaute er in das tote Gesicht seiner Affäre Elizabeth. Sie lag da, alle Gliedmaßen auf unnatürliche Weise von sich gestreckt. Überall hatte sie blutverschmierte Wunden, tiefe Schnittwunden und halb abgerissenes Fleisch. Ihr Gesicht, jedenfalls das, was davon übrig war, war schmerzverzerrt, ihre toten Augen weit aufgerissen. Tom konnte diesen schrecklichen Anblick noch nicht verkraften, da bemerkte er eine Schrift neben der Leiche, sie war aus Blut geschrieben. Angsterfüllt las er:

Betrüge mich noch einmal und das nächste Mal liegst du da!


End file.
